Ayez Petit Noël Joyeux
by PhantomTwilighter2009
Summary: Erik and Christine both receive a gift that they both adore. Just a piece of fluff! E/C as usual!


**Hey everyone! Here's just a small Christmas fic that I've been planning on writing for a while! Just trying to get into the spirit of things! Hope you like it and please, review! I'm on hands and knees here.**

**Ayez Petit Noël Joyeux**

Erik smiled, cooing softly to the giggling bundle he held in his arms. His daughter. His baby girl. He honestly thought this day would never come! Looking up, Erik's eyes came in contact with his love; his angel. She looked so tired, but so happy at the same time.

"Erik, let me see her. Please." Christine asked weakly. It had been a long, hard pregnancy and a difficult birth, but she had been able to pull through. Taking the squirming bundle from Erik, she beamed proudly at her child; she had her brown curls, Erik's high cheekbones, petite nose, and a thin body, yet, her eyes were what really caught her parents' attention. One was chocolate brown and the other a beautiful gold. "Isn't she perfect?"

"She is, my love. What do you wish to name her?" he asked, smiling down at his Christine.

"Merry. Merry Noël Destler." Christine announced proudly. A family. _Their _family. Honestly, neither one of them though this day would come, especially after what happened down below the opera ...but, that was a completely different story. She shouldn't be thinking such thoughts on a night such as this.

Erik gazed upon his wife and child. A child. _His_ child. If someone had told him years ago that he, the Devil's Child, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra, would have an angel and baby girl who both loved him unconditionally, he would've strangled them right then and there for saying such things! But, now, he had them and he wanted to be selfish and never let them go. This moment couldn't possibly be more perfect, but something still was missing.

"I love her name, my dear. I'm sorry, but I must grab something from the living room."

"Why?" Christine looked at Erik, puzzled. Why did he need to go into the living room? She wanted him with her, mainly because she missed his presence, but it also felt nice to hear that angelic voice ringing in her ear, lulling her to sleep...

"Ow!" Christine yelped, her eyes snapping open. Looking down, she found Merry grabbing a tiny fistful of curls, yanking on them. "I'm sorry, mon petite ange, but those are not for playing with. Maman likes her curls." she instructed. Merry's eyes simply stared into her maman's, remembering the soothing voice that sang to her when she was in her warm home.

Releasing Christine's hair, Merry nuzzled her pretty pale face into her maman's chest; her breathing slowing down and coming out in innocent sighs.

"Sleep well, mon enfant. Je vous aime." Christine smiled sleepily at her child, kissing her forehead. Where was Erik? She desperately wanted to get some rest for tomorrow.

Erik stood in the dark hallway; his adoring gaze landing on his family. When he'd heard Christine cry out in pain, he completely blanked on what he was supposed to be doing and raced down the hallway to see if she was alright. Now that he knew she was okay, the weight of his situation fell heavily on his shoulders. Swallowing hard, he entered the bedroom, smiling as he watched Christine and Merry sleep.

"Mon rose, wake up; I've got something for you." he cooed, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Mmm no." she mumbled, turning on her side; her grasp on Merry never letting up.

"It's a gift, mon ange."

At the word _gift_, Christine's brown eyes fluttered open; a small smile gracing her lips as she stroked Erik's deformed cheek weakly. This had better be good! The only gift she wanted was the gift of sleep! But, Erik did get her something and she should at least act appreciative; despite the fact that she was going to pass out any minute.

Erik closed his eyes as he felt Christine's delicate hand trace his deformities. She was an absolute miracle. Seeing how tired she was, he decided that now would be the best time to do this, though he would have to keep it short because she did need her rest. Releasing a shuttering breath, he began to talk, "Christine, you know that I love you; Merry is proof of that love. I know what I did beneath the opera house a year ago was wrong. Yet, even though what I did was the worst crime I shall ever commit, you chose me. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our little girl. Christine, mon parfait, pur, innocent ange, will you marry me?"

Pulling out the box from his trousers, Erik lifted the velvet lid to reveal a beautiful, petite diamond that sat upon a thin gold band of gold.

Christine gasped at his proposal. Tears poured out of her dark brown eyes; he proposed! Finally! "It took you long enough." she choked out. A questioning look crossed Erik's face before he understood what her answer was. With tears in his own eyes, Erik slipped on the ring onto the appropriate finger and kissing her pink lips softly.

"My bride. My wife. My Christine." he gasped between kisses. Now, this night was perfect. He had a fiancee, a daughter, a normal life! Never, in his life of solitude, did he dare dream of something like this.

Christine smiled happily into his kisses; his tears mingling with her own. She had never felt this wonderful since her papa was alive. It was a feeling of pure peace and contempt.

Suddenly, the clock chimed midnight, causing the couple to jump and Merry to wake, but she fell back asleep immediately.

Looking up at the clock, Christine kissed Erik's deformed ear, "Joyeux Noël, mon Fantôme"

"Joyeux Noël, Christine. Same to you, little Merry." Erik said, stroking his daughter's pale cheek. Looking out the window, he noticed snow falling out of the night sky. Turning back to face Christine, she was looking out the window too; a smile sat sleepily on her lips. Lying down beside her, Erik ran his fingers through her hair, while his other hand drew small circles on Merry's back.

"Sing." Christine whispered, sleep nearly pulling her under. She wanted Erik's voice to lead her to her dreams.

"Of course." Erik sighed, placing a light kiss on her eyelids.

_O la nuit sainte, les étoiles brillent de couleurs vives,_

_C'est la nuit de la naissance du cher Sauveur;_

_Posez longtemps le monde dans le péché et l'erreur pining,_

_Avant qu'Il ait apparu et l'âme a senti sa valeur._

_Un frisson d'espoir le monde las se réjouit,_

_Pour casse là-bas un potron-minet nouvel et glorieux;_

_La chute sur vos genoux, entendez Oh les voix d'ange!_

_O la nuit divine, O la nuit où Christ est né!_

_O la nuit, O la nuit sainte, O la nuit divine._

By the end, both of his girls were asleep; dreaming of the Christmas morning that was to come. Closing his own eyes, Erik wrapped his arm around Christine; his fingers lay gently on top of her's. Feeling the fuzzy blanket that held his Merry, Erik fell into a peaceful dream.

His final thoughts were of the two greatest gifts he had ever received.

**I'm probably not going to update anytime soon, so I'll just get this out of the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm done. The reason why a huge chunk of this is in French is because I've been studying for my semester finals and I have a speaking test tomorrow so my mind has been set on that lately. This is merely senseless fluff that doesn't have a real plot line. Hope you enjoyed it! Review, please! **

**^.^**


End file.
